Corazón de Hielo
by Dayan
Summary: [UA]Ella una chica de oscuro pasado,él tambien,el juró hacerla feliz,Un triangulo amoroso roto,la amatista se revela ante sus sentimientos,el pasado de Yue al descubierto,EXT,SXS,KXT,NXY y más aquí[CAP 6][HIATUS TEMPORAL]
1. La sorpresa

Capitulo 1: Conociendonos  
Por :Dayan

Hola aquí estoy con un finc nuevo,pero no creo que muchos lo lean ya que es un YuexNakuru y al no ser una pareja de la que se hable mucho no se conoce muchos finc,habrán más parejas,según sus peticiones o personajes nuevos bueno os dejo con las aclaraciones

Parejas:  
SakuraxShaoran  
EriolxTomoyo  
TouyaxKaho  
YuexNakuru  
Yukito(a petición de vosotros ya que no se me ocurre)

(_---pensamientos---)  
_**Letra en negrita:Flash Backs y canciones  
**(---Cambio de escena---)

(n/a:)-notas de la autora

Luces cámaras y acción

* * *

Era un día esplendido,a pesar de ser Enero hacía Sol,el clima en Tomoeda era muy raro,los alegres pájaros volaban de ramita en ramita,una chica de cabellos café,y de ojos marrones se encontraba observando tan linda escena,le encantaban los pájaritos,la chica miró a un punto fijo y salió corriendo 

-TOUYAAA-Gritaba la chica efusivamente colgandose del cuello de un apuesto y atractivo moreno

-Akizuki-Dijo el chico intentando zafarse-nunca cambiarás

-Na-Ku-Ru-Dijo la chica con un dedo delante de la cabeza del muchacho

-Nakuru...ven a mi casa esta tarde sobre las cinco,tengo una gran sorpresa para ti

-Para mí?-Dijo incrédula poniendose la mano en la boca

-Asi es,entonces a las cinco vale?

-Vale allí estaré

La chica a pesar de sus 18 años,era muy incrédula,soñaba todavía con un príncipe azul,pero no en ella todo era alegría...no todo,la chicaa correteaba hasta llegar a su casa,entró como un rayo y fue directa a la cocina.

-Hola Nakuru

-Primo sabes que?-Decía entusiasmada la chica

-Que paso?

-Touya me ha dicho que fuera esta tarde a su casa.

-Y que hay en especial en eso prima?

-Pues Eriol verás...Me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí,te lo puedes creetu querida prima y Touya?

-Recuerda que Touya se anda viendo con Kaho

-Pero...eso no quita que...el chico se sienta solo...y busqué a alguien como yo JOJOJO-Reía descontroladamente la chica mientras a su primo Eriol le salía una gotita en la cabeza

-Yo te acompañaré

-Pero esto es para Touya y Para Mí

-Nakuru,recuerda que se encuentran Sakura y Shaoran

-Es verdad...

(----En la casa de los Kinomoto---)

-Hermano que bueno que ya llegastes-Decía la chica aproximandose a su hermano y sonriendo dulcemente

-Hola Mounstruo-dijo el chico-y esa sonrisa¿que te traes entre manos?

-Bueno esque verás,como esta tarde querías darnos una sorpresa a todos...he decidido que venga Shaoran

-Que?ese mocoso estúpido aquí en mi casa?

-Touya...

-Esta bien mounstruo,pero tienes que darle de comer a Kero-Dijo apuntando a un perro de estatura mediana.(Kero de perro xDD)

Sakura se dispuso a hacer sus tareas,luego subió a su habitación,abrió el armario y se puso lo primero que encontró,una falda tableada blanca una camisa rosa y encima una polera del mismo color y una bufanda blanca,se alistó el cabello y se lo recogió en dos coletas,que llegaban a sus hombros,cogió su cartera y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la de Shaoran

(---En la casa de Shaoran---)

Tocaron la puerta una dos tres veces,Shaoran no abrió,ya que su mayordomo se ocuparía,pero se acordó de que era el día libre de Wei,salió corriendo y abrió la puerta,se quedó de piedra al ver a Sakura,esa tierna niña de 16 años,le hace sentir tantas cosas que nunca antes sintió

-Hola Shaoran

-Ho..hola Sakura-Intentaba articular el chico

-He logrado que mi hermano acepte que vengas esta tarde

-Pero Sakura,si es molestia para tu hermano...yo no voy...

-No seas bobo-Decía la chica mirandolo con ojitos de corderito degollado

-Esta bien..Saku-Dijo el chico dandole un tierno beso en la frente de la chica causando un sonrojo por parte de ella

-Esta tarde vamos a estar todos...que será la sorpresa de Touya..

-No lo sé,pero tratandose de tu hermano...imaginate que una vez sedució a Tomoyo y lo pregonó por toda Tomoeda,no quiero imaginar lo que se trae entre manos

-Ni yo tampoco.

(---En la Mansión Daidoji---)

-No sé por que tengo que ir.

-Vamos Tomoyo,no es para tanto

-Meiling,yo no quiero ver a Touya,no sabes lo que pasó,de un beso montó una pelicula,que toda Tomoeda creyó

-Venga no seas exagerada-Decía la chica con gotitas en la cabeza y dandole palmaditas a la amatista-Como me queda esta ropa?

-Genial Meiling

- Y tú?

-Con lo que llevo puesto

-Pero si estas en pijama,podrían pensar que salistes de la habitación de Touya,podrían acusar a Touya de estar con una menor recuerda tienes casi 17 y él 21

-Si es así...soy capaz de salir del cuarto de Touya en ropa interior..Muajajajaja lo meterían en la cárcel-Decía la chica,riendo cínicamente

-Tomoyo son casi las cinco,vamos

-Si deja que me vista

-Así que has decidido ir

-Así es,que te parezco-Dijo la amatista,saliendo del probador con una minifalda negra y una camida de mangas caidas rojas.

-Oye Tomoyo no hace mucho frío?

-Eso se soluciona,con abrigo-Dijo poniendose un abrigo negro que llegaba hasta los muslo,por donde se podía ver escasamente la falda que llevaba.

-Entonces vamos

(---En casa de Nakuru y Eriol---)

-Nakuru baja ya son las cinco,ya llegamos tarde

-Ya estoy,que te paresco-Decía dando vueltas alrededor de su primo Eriol

-Estás perfecta-la chica llebaba un pantalón negro ajustado,una camisa color blanca pegada totalmente,y encima se colocó un abrigo,agarró la mano de Eriol y se dispuso a ir a casa de Touya

(---En casa de los Kinomoto---)

-Ya son las cinco y media y esta chica no viene-Decía Sakura

-Ya todos sábemos cual es la sorpresa-Decía Shaoran

-Se va a enfadar,por haber empezado sin ella...-Dijo Tomoyo

Toc Toc estaban tocando la puerta,Meiling fue a abrir,Nakuru le dió un efusivo abrazo, Eriol simplemente se dedicó a besar su mano,al llegar ya estaban todos,no faltaba nadie¿pero la sorpresa?ella quería lo que Touya le prometió

-Donde está Touya-Dijo Nakuru

-Ahora viene-Dijo Sakura

-Touya Amor baja,aquí en la sala te buscan-Decía Kaho

-Y de donde salió esta-Decía Nakuru

-Akizuki ya llegastes?-Dijo el castaño apareciendo en el salón

-TOUYAA-Dijo la chica ablanzandose sobre él-Cual es la sorpresa,todos parecen haber visto algo están contentos,que es?

-Hola Nakuru-Decía una voz calidacon cierto tono de diversión

-YUKITOO-Dijo la chica abrazándolo-Cuando has llegado?ay pero ven y sientate debrás estar cansado

-Nakuru llegé hace dos días...

-Y no me llamastes?...

-Quiero presentarte a mi hermano

-Ese de quien tanto hablas?

-Si ese es

-Yue ven

Un chico,de ojos felinos y mirada fría ingresó en el salón,la chica se quedó de piedra al verlo...era guapísimo,no lo iba a negar,tenía un cuerpo bien formado,por lo que demostraba su camiseta,era muy atractivo,pero en su mirada se notaba la frialdad y eso a Nakuru le congeló el corazón,la chica corrió a donde el hermano de Yukito y lo tomó la mano en modo de presentación

-Me llamo Nakuru Akizuki,pero mis amigos me llaman Ruby-Luna o simplemente Ruby,pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras-Decía la chica con una gran sonrisa,Yue simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Este era el principio de un gran comienzo..no solo para ellos dos...sino para muchos

* * *

Mi primer finc de Romances de Sakura,como me quedó?mal verdad?ToTsoy patética escribiendo fincs xD de vosotros depende si lo hago más largo o no 


	2. ¡No me toques!

Capitulo 2¡No me Toques!  
Por: DaYan  
Perdon por la demoraaaa he estado muy ocupada snifff

Sipnosis: Él un chico arrogante frío sin sentimientos,ella una dulce y cariñosa chica que alberga un duro pasado.

Aclaraciones:  
(_---pensamientos---)  
_**Letra en negrita:Flash Backs y canciones  
**(---Cambio de escena---)

(n/a:)-notas de la autora

Parejas:  
SakuraxShaoran  
EriolxTomoyo  
TouyaxKaho  
YuexNakuru  
Yukito(a petición de vosotros ya que no se me ocurre)

LuCeS CaMaRa y AccioN.

* * *

**Flash back capitulo anterior  
**Un chico,de ojos felinos y mirada fría ingresó en el salón,la chica se quedó de piedra al verlo...era guapísimo,no lo iba a negar,tenía un cuerpo bien formado,por lo que demostraba su camiseta,era muy atractivo,pero en su mirada se notaba la frialdad y eso a Nakuru le congeló el corazón,la chica corrió a donde el hermano de Yukito y lo tomó la mano en modo de presentación

-Me llamo Nakuru Akizuki,pero mis amigos me llaman Ruby-Moon o simplemente Ruby,pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras-Decía la chica con una gran sonrisa,Yue simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Este era el principio de un gran comienzo..no solo para ellos dos...sino para muchos  
**Fin Flash back capitulo anterior**

La tarde anterior había sido muy larga,Yukito un buen amigo de todos y amante de la comida,había vuelto a Tomoeda con su hermano,que por cierto,había intimidado a todos con esa mirada fría y a la vez misteriosa.Todos se habían marchado tarde a casa esa noche...

(---En la casa Kinomoto---)

-Mounstruo baja a desayunar vas a llegar tarde

-Si ya voy

Como todas las mañanas Sakura se levantaba más tarde de lo habitual,apagaba el despertador se ponía el uniforme del instituto y baja a desayunar

-Veo que se te pegaron las mantas otra vez mountruo-Decía Touya poniendole el desayuno en la mesa

-No me llames mounstruo Touya.

-Vale pero apresurate

Sakura se metió en la boca rápidamente el desayuno saludó a su fallecida madre en un retrato y se puso los patines y salió rumbo al colegio,a lo lejos divisó dos sombras

-Yukitooo-Gritaba efusivamente Sakura

-Buenos días Sakura-Decía amablemente el chico

-Hola Yue-dijo la castaña,mientras este solo se limitó a asentir

Sakura iba en patines y los hermanos en bicicleta, cuando llegaron a la puerta del instituto de Sakura se detuvieron y en la puerta se encontraba Tomoyo quien esperaba a Sakura

-Buenos días Tomoyo

-Hola Sakura

-Sakuraaaa

Sakura al oir su nombre dió la vuelta,y vió corriendo hacia si a una chica castaña,venía con su habitual sonrisa.

-Nakuru-Dijeron ambas niñas al mismo tiempo

-Hola Daidoji,Kinomoto-Decía contenta la chica-Hace un momento vi a tu novio en bicicleta Sakura.

-Nakuru nos vamos?-Decía Yukito

-Ay..se me hace tan raro que Touya no venga más con nosotros...

-Nakuru no hay que ponerse triste-Decía Yukito-el dejó de estudiar por su propia cuenta¿vamos?

-Está bien

Yukito Yue y Nakuru fueron hacia la Universidad,como Nakuru no cargaba bicicleta Yukito la tuvo que cargar consigo,la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a esas caballerosidades por parte de Yukito,una vez llegaron a la Universidad un revuelo de chicas se formó alrededor de ellos,no dejaban de admirar al hermano de Yukito,les esperaba un ajetrado día

Cuando terminaron las clases todos se reunieron en el parque del pingüino.

-Buenas tardes-Decía Tomoyo al ver aparecer a los hermanos Tsukisiro

-Hola Yukito-Decía Shaoran quien agrraba tímidamente la mano de Sakura

-Ehh mocoso suelta la mano de mi hermana

-¿Touya?no se supone que andabas trabajando?-Decía muy sonrojada Sakura

-Estoy en mi hora libre...y tu mocoso...-Decía completamente enfadado

-Vamos Touya dejalo es sólo un niño-Decía Kaho apareciendo detrás de él

-Y tu que haces aquí si se puede saber?-Decía algo fustrada Tomoyo

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia-Decía la pelirroja-Y Tomoyo...no se de que te procupas...puede ser que después de todo...toda Tomoeda tenga razón...

-Grrrrr-La Amatista se moría de ganas de golpearla,gracias a Dios Meiling la sostenía

-Eriol,será mejor que nos llevemos a Tomoyo-Decía Mei

-Por cierto donde está Nakuru-Preguntó

(---En algún lugar---)

-Nakuru ahora no puedes hacer nada

-¡No te acerques!-Decía una asustada Nakuru

El ''agresor'' de Nakuru se avalanzó sobre ella y la empujó sobre el árbol más cerca que había,la chica intentaba safarze de todas las maneras posibles,pero su ''agresor''era más fuerte,no se podía distinguir nada en los ojos del chico,solo deseaba que aquella chica se rindiera a él,lentamente,a pesar de los quejidos de la chica,se acercó a su cuello y lo empezó a besar

-Ryo por favor detende-suplicaba Nakuru

-Vamos,me dirás que has olvidado todo lo que paso-Decía cínicamente el chico

En un arranque de desesperación Nakuru,quien tenía las piernas libres no dudó ni un momento de lo que iba a hacer,a los tres segundos Ryo,su ''agresor''estaba en el suelo retorciendose de dolor(n/a:le dio en...bueno ya sabeís sus partes nobles),salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al parque del pingüino

-Yukito¿donde están todos?

-Se fueron,y yo y Yue nos decidimos quedar aver donde estabas

-Esque me tuve que quedar copiando muchos apuntes-Decía mientras se sentaba en el banco con los hermanos

-Nakuru me los hubieras pedido,ya sabes que gustoso te los doy-Decía Yukito

-Me tengo que ir,tengo que ayudar a mi primo Eriol en casa-Décía mientras se levantaba,Yukito,Yue hasta mañana-y salió corriendo

-Esta chica siempre igua-Decía Yukito

Yue simplemente se limitó a asentir,no conocía a Nakuru,pero por sus ojos sabía que algo le pasaba,no era aquella muchacha que el día anterior se le había presentado tan abiertamente.Por otro lado Nakuru corría a toda velocidad,para llegar a su casa mientras miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos,llegó a la puerta de su casa y se secó los ojos para que Eriol no la viera así.

-Hola Eriol ya llegué

-Hola Nakuru que bueno que llegastes¿quieres cenar?

-No gracias,estoy agotada prefiero dormir

Nakuru subió las escaleras con la cabeza baja,cosa que no paso desapercibida por Eriol,pero decidió no preguntar nada,sabía que sería peor,para él y para ella,le dolía tanto verla sufrir,su adorable y dulce prima,le dolía tanto verla con sus habituales sonrisas,sabía bien que eran falsas,fruto de el dolor,de la desesperación.Se moría de ganas de subir a su habitación y abrazar fuerte a su prima,quien era como una hermana,su mejor amiga sin duda.

Nakuru lloraba amargamente en el suelo, y se preguntaba que por que le tenía que pasar a ella todo,todo en ella era difícil,estaba harta,harta de todo,el cansansio se iba apoderando de ella y lentamente se dejó dormir en el suelo.Al rato subió Eriol quien al verla en el suelo,y con lágrimas todavía en su rostro la cogió en brazos y la arropó en la cama

-Que te han hecho Nakuru...mi adorada prima-Decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente y salía de la habitación para meterse en la suya.

(---en algún lugar---)

El teléfono no parecía dejar de sonar,la chica jugueteaba con él entre sus manos no sabía si cojerlo o no,sabía perfectamente quien era¿para que la quería ahora,lo cogió y habló

-Si?-Se maldecía asi misma sabía perfectamente que era él y se hacía la despistada

-Tomoyo necesito hablar contigo

-Tú y yo no tenemos que hablar nada Touya-Decía la chica enfadandose

-Por favor escúchame tan solo un momento-Rogaba el chico

-Está bien,date prisa

-Esto...bueno.. Tomoyo quería perdirte disculpas por lo del beso

-Ahora me pides perdón?después de casi dos meses-Decía con cinísmo-que pasa?te dejó Kaho

-Tomoyo,te hablo enserio

-Y yo también-Decía Tomoyo imponiendose

-Por favor acepta cenar conmigo el Viernes,sólo quiero pedirte mis disculpas

-Está bien nos vemos el Viernes-Y colgó

La chica no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama,había sido una llamada muy extraña,pero a la vez sencilla y la hacía sentirse diferente.Sabía que le estaba pidiendo perdón de verdad,lo notaba en su voz,tal vez lo quería tal vez no,es cierto había estado con Touya,pero le atraía alguien más.Sin darse cuenta fue cayendo bajo los encantos de Morfeo y se dejó dormir en sus brazos

(---La mañana siguiente---)

Era Viernes,último día de clases y empezarían las vacaciones por tres semanas,se libraría de sus constantes ''ataques''pero por que a ella?por que le tocaba sufrir a ella.La chica de cabellos castaños se levantó con pereza de la cama y al mismo tiempo asombrada¿como había llegado ahí si quedó dormida en el suelo?

-Eriol...-Decía mientras se incorporaba de la cama y se tocaba la frente-Gracias

Se dirigió a la ducha,se dió un largo baño,ya que se había levantado temprano,podía relajarse,salió de la ducha,se vistió con una falda de mezclilla y una blusa blanca y unas sandalias,cogió sus libros y se dirigió a la habitación de Eriol,lo vió tan profundamente dormido que no lo quiso despertar,se hizo el desayuno y dejó preparado el de su primo,y le dejó una nota en la mesa

**Eriol: **

_No te quise despertar,te veías como un angelito _

Te dejé el desayuno listo,Voy a ir a casa de los Kinomoto

Apresurate para llegar al Instituto

Gracias por lo de anoche primo

Atte: Nakuru,tu prima favorita

Una vez llegó a la casa de los Kinomoto,se encontró a Touya haciendo el desayuno a Sakura

-Y dime Nakuru que haces despierta tan temprano apenas son las 8

-No se...Touya...para tí esto debe de ser muy difícil no?

-A que te refieres?

-A cuidar solo de tu hermana,tu padre nunca está en casa y tu madre...

-No no lo es,Sakura pone mucho de su parte-Decía mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro-¿Quieres comer?

-Oh no gracias Touya,pero acabo de comer

-Buenos días-Decía una alegre Sakura entrando a la cocina-Oh...Nakuru buenos días

-Hola pequeña.¿que tal si te acompaño al instituto?

-Está bien

El día pasó totalmente normal pero en la clase recibió una nota que decía

**_Nakuru: _**

Te espero en la cabaña que hay al lado del lago

Tengo que darte algo importante

Atte: tu admirador

Nakuru se sorprendió quien podría ser,tal vez Yukito,o tal ves su hermano...Imposible que cosas más estupida pensaba.a la salida sin más dudarlo se dirigió a la cabaña

-Hay alguien ahí?

De un momento a otro alguien apareció entre las sombras y le tapó la boca y la acorralo en un rincó

-Que bueno que llegastes

(_---Esa voz...estas manos...yo las conozco---)-pensaba la chica(---RYOOO) _

La chica se soltó de Ryo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,pero seguía acorralada en un rincón y sabía que no podía gritar,nadie la escucharía o peor..a Ryo le daría por hacer una locura,el chico se fue acercando a ella con una sonrisa de maldad mientras la chica temblaba,sin más pensarlo el chico la abrazó mientras ella lo intentaba separar

-Lamento tanto ser yo quien se apodera de tus pesadillas-Decía mientras sus manos se deslizaban pos debajo de la camisa de Nakuru-Pero tu lo quisistes así pequeña

-¡No me toques!-Furiosa la chica

* * *

Ufff lamento tanto la demora pero estaba muy ocupada con las clases y bueno el finc no es gran cosa,es la primera vez que escribo un finc con tantas parejas y me cuesta nombrarlas a todas...-' que dificil y bueno como me quedó¿Pobre Nakuru verdad¿y que se traera Touya entre manos mucho más en el siguiente capitulo

**AGRADECIMIENTOS(aunque fueron solo 4 reviews) **

Sonylee:Gracias por tu reviews claro que lo continuaré aunque no lo lea nadie

**Zaphi :**Al igual que Sonylee claro que lo continuaré y claro que te agregará a tu msn solo que no he tenido tiempo

**Basileia Daudojiu: **Gracias por decir que me quedó genial,gracias a tu review me animo a seguir escribiendo a mi tambien me encanta la pareja EriolxTomoyo y odio a Touya con ella,aunque me gusta hacer sufrir un pokito a los personajes,gracias por todo

**Mariana** : me alegro que te fancinara y si si lo continuo aunque tenga poco seguimiento.Nos vemos cuidate


	3. Acosos¡Me fastidiastes la noche estúpido

Capitulo 3: Acosos.¡Me fastidiastes la noche estúpido!  
Por: Dayan

Holaaa!creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar,la razón esque dentro de nada me empiezan los malditos exámenes T-T y no tengo ni idea xD bueno como siempre gracias a quienes leyeron mi finc y a quienes se molestaron en los reviews

Sipnosis: Él un chico arrogante frío sin sentimientos,ella una dulce y cariñosa de falsa sonrisa con un duro pasado,una amatista entre dos amores: un ojiazul y un trigueño.

Aclaraciones:  
(_---pensamientos---)  
_**Letra en negrita:Flash Backs y canciones  
**(---Cambio de escena---)

(n/a:)-notas de la autora

Parejas:  
SakuraxShaoran  
EriolxTomoyo  
TouyaxKaho  
YuexNakuru  
Yukito(a petición de vosotros ya que no se me ocurre)

* * *

**Flash back capitulo anterior **

La chica se soltó de Ryo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,pero seguía acorralada en un rincón y sabía que no podía gritar,nadie la escucharía o peor..a Ryo le daría por hacer una locura,el chico se fue acercando a ella con una sonrisa de maldad mientras la chica temblaba,sin más pensarlo el chico la abrazó mientras ella lo intentaba separar

-Lamento tanto ser yo quien se apodera de tus pesadillas-Decía mientras sus manos se deslizaban pos debajo de la camisa de Nakuru-Pero tu lo quisistes así pequeña

-¡No me toques!-Furiosa la chica

**Fin Flash Back capitulo anterior **

Un ruido dejó a la habitación completamente en silencio, la chica se sobaba la mejilla en la que había recibido la bofetada,lentamente se dejó caer por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.el chico se sentó delante de ella.y la abrazó,no quería que se fuera en el fondo la amaba

-¿Por que me abrazas?-Decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lamento haberte hecho daño-Decía mientras le secaba las lágrimas

-No,no lo lamentas me golpeastes-Decía mientras lo miraba con rencor

-Lo siento-Decía mientras levantaba el rostro y le daba un beso en la frente la chica lo escupió-Ay Nakuru...que haré contigo...ya pensaré, nos vemos-Y salió

Nakuru lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo¿hasta cuando pensaba hacerla sufrir?había pasado mucho tiempo y todavía no lograba olvidar todo lo que paso con Ryo desde pequeña¿como se había metido en tal lío? y lo peor de todo¿por que no podía pedir ayuda?.Lentamente se acomodó la camisa y se arregló el pelo,se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a ir.

A paso lento se dirigió a su casa,pero alguien la tomó de la mano,Nakuru por acto reflejo golpeó de forma inusual a su rival

-MMM veo que te quieres divertir pequeña¿no es así?-Preguntó un hombre desde las sombras

-¿Cuanto cobras por noche?-Decía otro hombre saliendo de la sombra

La chica encolerizó y golpeó fuertemente en la cara a aquel hombre,que se había atrevido a tomarla como una cualquiera,se abalanzó sobre él al piso y lo golpeaba,derrepente notó que tiraban de sus cabellos y calló de espaldas y los hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella

-Creo que la señorita no desea nada con vosotros

-Y tu que quieres?

-Que la sueltes

-Y por que debería hacerlo-Preguntaba de forma arrogante

El chico empezó a golpearle hasta que huyó despavorido,solo le quedaban dos uno se lo quitó a puñetazos y al otro...salió huyendo al ver la fuerza de aquel hombre.se arrodilló enfrente de Nakuru.

-Abre los ojos,ya paso todo

Nakuru abrió los ojos, y se encontró a uun chico vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa azul sin mangas y una coleta baja(n/a:Basileia te lo dedico XD)

-Yue...-Decía mientras se incorporaba

-Estás bien...?

-Si-Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y volvió a caer-creo que mi tobillo no se encuentra muy bien

El chico puso sus manos en el tobillo de la joven y le hizo un masaje,la joven se estremecía por el contacto del joven,nunca se lo imaginó viniendo de él,sintió una gran presión en el tobillo,Yue estaba presionando levemente en el tobillo de la joven,la joven sintió vacío cuando Yue quitó su mano del tobillo.

-Ya está,te lo doblastes tan solo-Decía mientras sus miradas se cruzaban-¿Deseas que te lleve a casa?(n/a:K m lleve a mi¬¬)

-No, no hace falta ya voy yo sola,muchas gracias Yue-Decía mientras se levantaba y daba media vuelta

Llegó a su casa,no encontró a nadie,sólo a su perro Spinel quien dormía sobre el sofá de la sala,se dirigió a su habitación con el pequeño perro en manos y encontró una nota sobre su cama.

**Nakuru: **

**Espero que no hayas llegado tarde a casa**

**Spinel te estaba esperando.**

**No te preocupes estoy con Daidoji,no llegaré tarde**

-Ay Spinel,por fin mi primo ha decidido lanzarse con Tomoyo-Decía tumbada en la cama con el pequeño perro encima-Ojala le valla bien

(---En el parque del pingüino---)

Una chica se encontraba con un traje rojo hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos rojos, cualquiera que la veía diría que estaba espléndida para ir a una cita o a cualquier otro lugar, a su lado se encontraba el ojiazul

-Ay Eriol...no lo entiendo-Decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-Que paso?cuentamelo todo

**Flash back relatado por Tomoyo **

Ayer en la noche Touya me llamó,me dijo que me quería pedir perdón y me invitóa cenar,me puse uno de mis mejores vestidos...pensé que lo sentía de verdad pero que equivocada estaba...

Llegué a las 7:49 a la hora que me citó,estuve media hora esperando no apareció,miré al frente y ahí lo ví,estaba sonriendo y consigo traía unas rosas blancas,me las dió me quedé sorprendida

-Entramos?-Me dijo mientras m cogía de la mano y la entrelazaba con la mía

Dió su nombre al recepsionista,era un restaurante muy lujoso,seguramente hizo horas extras en el trabajo,nos sentamos en una mesa para dos con velas,el camarero vino, y nos llenó la copa con el más caro champagne.Él me tomaba de la mano y me miraba fijamente

-Tomoyo yo...-me intentó decir algo,pero no pudo,vino el camarero.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó el camarero,se veía simpático

-Para mí un plato de shushi y un filete de carne a la diana-(n/a: k simple xD)-Y Tú Tomoyo?

-Lo mismo,gracias

-Y bien como te decía yo...-me decía mientras me tomaba la mano-perdón por lo que dije

-Espero que lo digas enserio,que estes arrepentido-Le decía mientras me agarraba más fuerte la mano-no me falles otra vez Touya

Llegó el camarero y nos sirvió lo que ordenamos,comíamos,pero no se me pasaba por alto que Touya miraba para ambos lados,cuando terminamos,pagó la cuenta y se excusó para ir al baño.Tardaba mucho lo fuí a buscar con las rosas en la mano.

Lo encontré en el pasillo del baño masculino,lo vi,pero no estaba solo...estaba con ella...con Kaho...la besaba de una forma tan apasionada,ella no se quedaba atrás tampoco

-Creo que esto ya no lo necesito-Le decía mientras le arrojaba las rosas a los pies

Los dos voltearon a verme,estaba llorando,Touya intentó tocarme,salí corriendo y te llamé.

**Fin flash back contado por Tomoyo **

**-**No quiero que pienses,que te llamé por pura diversión,simplemente sé que puedo contar contigo para esto-Decía mientras se sentaba en un columpio y se balanzeaba

-Escucháme-Dijo frenando el columpio a Tomoyo le dió un vuelco todo-cuando te sientas mal otra vez...llamame recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar aquí Daidoji

-Gracias Eriol...-Decía la chica levantandose del columpio mientras quedaban frente a frente-me tengo que ir

Eriol vió alejarse a la chica,la quería tanto...la deseaba..la amaba..quería estar con ella toda su vida¿pero ella con él?

-Tomoyo...cuando te darás cuenta?-Decía el oji-azul mientras caminaba a su casa.

(---A la mañana siguiente---)

Touya se levantó a las 8:00 de la mañana bajó las escaleras,se encontró a su hermana en la cocina¿que habría pasado?solo se levantaba a esa hora los días de clase,y menos los fines de semana en vacaciones...llegó a donde estaba ella,lentamente Sakura levantó la cara, se veía reflejado un gran enfado

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo secamente Sakura

-Pues tu dirás mounstruo

-En primer lugar no me llames mounstruo y en segundo lugar¿Quien te crees que eres?-Decía mientras lo miraba fijamente-Dañastes a Tomoyo...ella te creyó toda tu mentira y así se lo pagas?.

-No se de que hablas-Decía el chico con un nudo en la garganta¿cómo se había enterado?

-No te hagas el loco Touya-Decía gritando-Ella te quiere y tu la engañastes...con esa que no conoces de nada solo del trabajo...y tercero no se de que te quejas cuando me ves con Shaoran...yo lo quiero y el a mí y no hay segundas personas...no nos engañamos.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Tomoyo?

-Pues no hace falta ser muy listo hermano,anoche vino a casa después de estar con Eriol-Decía mientras se retiraba

Touya se sintió mal,había engañado a Tomoyo,se maldecía totalmente,ojalá pudiera volver al pasado,sino hubiera pasado nada de eso,ahora hubiera despertado con ella entre sus brazos,pero lo hecho hecho está, y había perdido su confianza

(---A la tarde---)

-Ya que estamos todos,sin contar a Mei que se tuvo que ir a Hong Kong-Decía apenada la castaña-que tal si nos vamos de camping hasta el martes por la mañana?

-Fantástica idea Sakura- decíaEriol-Vamostodos?

-Vale yo tambiénvoy-Dijo Kaho

-Conmigo no conteís-Dijo Tomoyo

-Venga por favor-Decía Sakura con ojos de cordero degollado

-Vale está bien-Se rindió la amatista

-Yo no puedo ir-Dijo Nakuru mostrandosutobillo-Pensé que solo me lo había doblado pero ya veís...se me partió

-Yo también me quedo,tengo csas que hacer-Dijo Yue

-Esta bien-Dijo shaoran-Yue cuidala bien eh?visitala todos los días

-Y curale el tobillo-Decía Sakura-Que según me contaron andas estudiando medicina

-Está bien,está bien,no soy una niña pequeña-Decía Nakuru haciendo muecas.

Todos se fueron del parque hasta quedar solo Yue y Nakuru

-Bueno ya que te tengo quecuidar,te acompaño a casa

-Esta bien-Decía la chica apoyandose en su muleta

-Esto no lo vas a necesitar-Decía mientras le quitaba la muleta y la cargaba enbrazos

-Gracias Yue...

* * *

Fin capitulo 3 muajajajajaj ¿que pasará?más abajo resumen capitulo 4

**AGRADECIMIENTOS(fueron 3...cada vez menos...Snifff) **

Sakurawaters: A mi también me gusta más Nakuru y Yue...jejeje de eso va la mitad dek finc gracias por tu reviews.

2Miru:Si es una pena...pobre Nakuru...pero bueno me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes,pero alguien la va a ayudar pronto(tal vez Yue muajajajaja)Gracias por tu comentarios besos

**Basileia Daudojiu:Ante todo te doy las gracias por haber seguido estos dos capitulos sniff.bueno respondo a tu review  
1º-Tienes razón no abrió la boca,pero esque se me hace dificil,nunca había hecho un finc con tantos personajes y se me olvidan algunos xD,Yo también me lo imagino de calle xD se me cae la baba **

2º-Si pobrecita...también es mi personaje preferido despues de Tomoyo y Eriol,creo que yo también estoy igual de loca que ella xD la pobre a tenido que pasar mucho...pronto revelare su pasado juju y alguien la ayudará...

3º-Tienes razón...maldito Touya...xD lo odio, me va eso de ponerlo de malo xD,que se quede con la zorra de Kaho...

4º-Sip...que razón tienes que lindo Eriol...bueno en este capitulo he puesto mas EXT y el siguiente va a estar lleno jurjur

Ya no me preocupo de los reviews...me he encariñado con la historia..pienso escribirla hasta el final aunque nadie la lea...

Resumen capitulo 4:

-Por que me esquivas?-Preguntó

-Q...que?-Ella no lo esquivava o tal vez pensaba eso

-Segura?-El chico cogió su mano, y ella la retiró con fiereza-¿Lo ves?-y dió media vuelta y se fue

-Eriol...lo siento

**Fin del resumen capitulo 4 **

NosS VeMosS


	4. Nuestros primeros besos

Capitulo 4  
Por:DaYaN

Holaaa! que tal? perdonen la demora pero estoy ocupada con muchos exámenes ahora mismo ando estudiando Snifff bueno me dejo de tanta charla jijiji y gracias a los 3 reviews

Parejas:

Sakura X Shaoran

Eriol X Tomoyo

Nakuru X Yue

Touya x Kaho

Aclaraciones

_(---pensamientos---) _

(---Cambio de escena---)

**Letras en negritas: Flash backs y canciones **

Este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a Basileia jijiji por apoyarme en todo mayoritariamente este capitulo es sxs txe nxy

* * *

**Flash back capitulo anterior **

-Bueno ya que te tengo que cuidar,te acompaño a casa

-Esta bien-Decía la chica apoyandose en su muleta

-Esto no lo vas a necesitar-Decía mientras le quitaba la muleta y la cargaba en brazos

-Gracias Yue...

**Fin Flash back capitulo anterior **

-Enserio Yue no tenías por que molestarte en acompañarme

-No pasa nada seguro que estás bien?

-Si...

-Nakuru todavia son las diez has cenado?

-A decir verdad no-Decía la chica mientras se agarraba el estómago quien rugía salvajemente

-Te invito a cenar además te debo una

-Por que lo dices?

-Por que te dije que solo tenías lastimado el tobillo-Decía mientras su tono de voz cambió a dulce-y mira te lo partistes

-Sabes Yue?quiero que me lleves a la Torre de Tokyo me haría muy feliz

-A la Torre de Tokyo?-Preguntó confundido

-Si, además hay un restaurante en la parte baja

-Esta bien -Dijo finalmente el chico

-Me voy a arreglar ya vengo

-Mujeres...

(---En el camping---)

Todos se encontraban al rededor de una fogata,bueno sola Kaho y Touya ya que los otros cuatro habían paritido por su cuenta.Kaho le contaba a Touya como iba el trabajo este no hacía más que afirmar,estaba sintiendo algo por Kaho que no había sentido nunca

(---En otro lado---)

-Las estrellas lucen hermosas no crees?-Preguntaba una castaña de ojos verdes,comtemplando de forma entusiasta

-Si

-Parecen estar tan cerca y cuando intentas alcanzar una...no llegas-Decía tristemente la chica- a mi me gusta pedirle deseos

-Y que les pides?

-Es muy infantil...-Decía avergonzada escondiendo su rsotro entre las manos

Shaoran se puso de rodillas enfrente de ella,con suavidad retiró las manos de Sakura y las entrelazó con la suya y la obligó a mirar a la cara, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de los dos

-Dime¿que les pides?

-...Amor...-Decía mientras se topaba con la mirada de Shaoran-Poder estar con la persona amada...

-Ah...-Decía algo apenado,quería ser él esa persona,no pudo aguantar y le preguntó-¿Quien es esa persona?

-Tú...-Decía mientras miraba hacía el suelo cohibida mientras que Shaoran se ponía feliz

-Sakura yo...-Decía algo tímido-Te quiero más que una amiga

-Shaoran...-Decía mientras lo miraba

Sólo estaban separados por escasos centímetros.Shaoran quitó su mano derecha de la de Sakura y la llevó hacía la mejilla, ya nada los separaba,Cálido,dulce el beso era tantas cosas indescriptible por los dos...su primer beso el de ambos,tantos sentimientos durante años, ya nada era un impedimiento entre ellos,lentamente se separaron mientras se veían a los ojos sonrojados

-Veo que las estrellas han cumplido mi deseo-Decía Sakura mientras lo abrazaba

-Mi niña te quiero tanto...

(---En un descampado---)

-Mira Tomoyo las estrellas que lindas

-Si gracias por traerme aquí

-No te traje solo por eso

-Ah...-Decía la pelinegra-Entonces?

-Por que me esquivas?-Preguntó seriamente Eriol

-Q..que?-Preguntó confusa la chica ella no lo evitaba, o eso creía-Yo no te evito

-Mentira…-Dijo el chico mientras agarraba la mano de Tomoyo y esta la retiraba con fiereza

La chica se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que acababa de hacer ,miró lentamente a Eriol, la mirada de este paso de ser azul cálido a ser un azul frío. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Eriol-gritaba la amatista con intención de que volviera

Corrió tras él y se aferro a su manga para detenerlo, pero para su sorpresa quitó bruscamente la mano haciendo caer a la amatista.

-¿Por qué me detienes?-Preguntó observándola desde arriba mientras se intentaba levantar

-¿Por qué te alejas?-preguntó acercándose mientras él retrocedía- Somos amigos no? Desde hace años…-Se mordió el labio intentando parar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Quería decirte algo muy importante, y prometí hacerlo ¿Quieres saber por que no vuelvo a Inglaterra?

-Si…-dijo la amatista con lágrimas en su rostro

-Es por ti, deseo quedarme aquí…Contigo

Sus ojos se cruzaron, más no salían las palabras, simplemente Eriol dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, y así fue

El...no se va por mi...-Decía mientras las lágrimas chocaban contra el suelo

Corrió buscando a Eriol, lo encontró bajo un árbol mirando las estrellas como hace unos minutos

-Eriol- Gritaba la amatista, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Eriol se encontraba de espaldas a Tomoyo no quería mirarla, No quería mirarla y cometer algo estúpido como besarla

-Mírame por favor –susurraba en su oído mientras lo tomaba por las manos y le obligaba a dar la vuelta, quedándose cara a cara.

-Tomoyo…-Dijo él, pero ella lo interrumpió

-Eriol…siento todo lo que pasó, ahora me doy cuenta que tu siempre estuviste conmigo cuando más lo necesité, ahora entiendo por que sentía todo aquello cuando te marchabas a Inglaterra-Susurraba la chica mirándolo fijamente. Yo…estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo estuve…Aishiteru Eriol

-Lo siento Tomoyo, fui un tonto, no debí hacerte llorar-Decía mientras con un pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas de la amatista.

Lentamente Tomoyo apartó la mano de Eriol de su cara ¿Ahora que pasaría¿Todo terminaría aquí¿Terminaría feliz¿Y Touya¿Que pasaría con Touya¿Fue solo un error?Si..era la respuesta Touya fue un error siempre quiso a Eriol,siempre estuvo ahí con ella siempre se amaron.Eriol agarró a Tomoyo de las manos y la atrajo hacía a él abrazándola fuertemente

-E…Eriol…

-Shhh no digas nada pequeña

Los ojos de Tomoyo se ablandaron y se enterró en los brazos de Eriol, llenándose los pulmones de aquel olor que desprendía su chaqueta, sonrió, sabía que todo iba a estar bien

-Me gusta que me abraces-Decía la chica, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

Eriol sonrió y se separo de ella y la obligó a mirarlo, la cogió por la cintura y la levantó en peso, un chillido se escapó de la chica al verse sujeta por Eriol en alto

-Bájame por favor-Decía Tomoyo mientras ponía cara de cordero degollado

-Todavía no-Decía mientras la acercaba más así quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros-no hasta que consiga lo que deseo

Tomoyo iba a decir algo, pero sus labios fueron callados por los de Eriol, correspondió al beso sin dudarlo, se sentía bien, sonrió contra los labios de Eriol, por fin eran felices. Lentamente la bajó suavemente y la dejó en el suelo, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron najo el árbol que hace un momento Eriol había ocupado,el árbol que ahora ocuparían los dos.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 4 este es más corto por que este y el 5 eran uno solo pero era muy largo así que lo dividí en dos y ya están subidos en el 5 los agradecimientoss muchas gracias 


	5. Mi pasado¡Ayudame a olvidar!

Capitulo 5: Mi pasado y mis sentimientos  
Por:DaYaN

Como ya sabeís una continuación del 4 asi que si leisteis el 4 entendereís el por que subí dos de golpe.así que no voy a poner aclaraciones ni nada ya que ando estudiando xD

* * *

-Que te parezco Yue?-Decía Nakuru mientras aparecía con un traje morado y negro ciñendose perfectamente a sus curvas y con un escote y cuantes y zapatos de aguja negros.

-Hacía falta que te arreglaras tanto?-Decía el joven

-Te parece que voy mal?-Preguntó desilusionado la joven

-No-Dijo friamente y maldiciendose de su torpeza-Vamos

Se dirigieron hacía la Torre de Tokyo quien abajo tenía un lujoso restaurante donde pidieron mesa y su comida y charlaban

-Nunca me imaginé en un lugar así-Decía Nakuru quien miraba para todos lados

-Nunca vinistes a un lugar como este?-Preguntó confuso el chico

-Tan lujoso?Nunca-Dijo con cierto desgane-Gracias por traerme aquí

-De nada

Terminaron de comer,Yue como todo caballero pagó la cuenta y como prometió a Nakuru la llevó a lo alto de la Torre donde los dos se sentaron a ver las estrellas había poco espacio así que estaban cerca

-Nakuru?

-Si-Decía la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos-¿Ocurre algo?

-Ahora que ya cumplí mi promesa...-Decía mirandola fijamente-Quiero que me prometas que vas a ser sincera conmigo

-No te entiendo-Decía confundida

-Prometeme que vas a ser sincera...solo eso

-Está bien-Decía sonriente-¿que ocurre?

-No ocurre nada-Dijo menos frío que de costumbre-quiero que me cuentes de tu pasado...

-Mi pasado?

-Si-Decía mirandola intensamente-Por favor

-Está bien...

**Flash Back Narrado por Nakuru**

Tenía 10 años y vivía con mi padre debido a que mi madre había muerto,como todas las noches estaba despierta en donde se supone que era mi habitación...

-Nakuru-Gritaba mi padre desde el otro extremo,me moría del miedo sabía que algo estaba mal.Salía asustada de mi habitación hasta encontrarme con él,sentado en el sofá enfrente de la mesa de oficina

-Que pasó?-Preguntaba asustada

-No le das un abrazo a papi mi mariposa?-Me decía mientras se me acercaba mientras que yo retrocedía,pero era inútil,siempre me cogía y me apresaba en sus brazos

-Sueltame,tu me haces cosas malas-Le solía decir,pero esa noche fue diferente

-Asi que con esas tenemos?-Preguntó mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá-Yo te voy a enseñar algo bueno

Me quitaba la camiseta,yo me resistia,pero el era más fuerte que yo...me besaba yo alejaba la cara,pero recibá un golpe cada vez que lo hacía,esa noche no era como todas las demás...en esa noche me fué arrebatada mi orgullo de mujer...mi virginidad...-Lograba articular mientras lloraba

-Eres una niña inútil-Me dijo mi padre después de tal acto-Ya no te necesito

Mi rostro se llenó de lágrimas,salí de mi casa, si es que a eso se lo podía llamar casa, con mis pocas pertenencias, no sabía a donde irme...me acordé de Ryo mi mejor amigo,sus padres me tenían mucho aprecio al igual que yo a ellos, les conté todo...conmovidos por tal acto llamaron a la policía y mi padre fue encarcelado

**Fin Flassh Back contado por Nakuru**

-Pase cuatro años con la familia de Ryo,hasta que supe que mi primo Eriol se hallaba aquí-Decía la chica mientras que las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

-Lo siento ...yo no sabía que...

-No quiero compasión gracias Yue

-Tuvo que ser muy dificil verdad?

-Y lo es

-No eres feliz?-Preguntó seriamente el chico

-Nunca lo fuí-Respondió de forma cortante y fría

-Y Touya?

Un nudo se formó en su estómago y su mente viajó a un sin fin de recuerdos

-Lo amo,pero nunca me hizo feliz y no lo hará nunca...

OH-Yue contesto de una manera tan seca, que a Nakuru le atravesó el corazón ¿pero que pasaba? Yue enfadado por que ella pensaba en Touya¿ Acaso estaba resentido? y solo la conocía de meses?

En lo poco que llevaba en Tomoeda .Muchas veces Yue se preguntaba que es lo que vio Nakuru en Touya, siempre ayudándolo, persiguiéndolo ¿Cómo podía quererlo si la ha rechazado siempre? No entendía como una chica como Nakuru, quien puede tener a cualquiera , se fijó en él, en Touya. Si al menos ella dejará que otro ocupara su lugar..si dejara que otro la haga feliz…todo sería tan diferente

Él miraba fijamente a Nakuru, estaban a un palmo de sus caras, pero Yue se aguantaba las ganas de besarla, no sabía que decir o hacer, ella hizo con una sonrisa que las barreras de Yue desaparecieran, pero volvió a recuperar el sentido, Ella amaba a Touya, y el la lastimó, no quería que ella fuera lastimada por él.

-Lo amas mucho verdad? - rompió por fin el hielo Yue

-Si, ya ves no puedo controlar mis emociones

-No hay necesidad de explicar nada Nakuru-Decía mientras la miraba de forma dulce

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salirle de los ojos, enterró su cabeza entre sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir unos cálidos brazos alrededor de ella, Yue la acercó más así, la chica no paraba de llorar en el pecho de Yue

-Lo amo tanto-sus llantos eran desgarradores, Yue simplemente se limitaba a acariciarle el pelo o la espalda

Si lo amas…por que lo dejaste ir¿Por que dejastes que se fuera con Kaho?-Preguntó el chico mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Nakuru

-No lo sé, simplemente sabía que no era feliz, pensé que lograría olvidarlo pero ya vez- Decía mientras sonreía amargamente y se mordía su labio inferior

-Hay mucha gente Nakuru, olvídate de él, no te merecía , encontrarás a alguien que te ame de verdad , no pienses más en él

Esas palabras a Nakuru le llegaron muy al fondo de su corazón, realmente estaba conociendo al verdadero Yue, sentía ganas de que la siguiera abrazando fuertemente, de que no la dejara ir, de que le hiciera olvidar a Touya. Lentamente se fue alejando de Yue y sus miradas se encontraron otra vez

-Tienes razón Yue-Decía mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba otra vez- Necesito olvidarme de él, el nunca me amó, ni me amará

-Gracias Yue- volvió a decir la chica

El rostro de Yue volvió a endurecer, y Nakuru volvió a agarrar su rostro con cara de fastidio

-Al fin y al cabo veo que tienes sentimientos Yue

Lachica se levantó lentamente y se puso se pie y se dirigió al filo de la Torre,(quien la ha visto sabe que en la parte de arriba no tiene ventanas y si t caes t caistes xD)Nakuru quiso dar la vuelta pero su vestido quedó trabado en un hierro que la sostenía de caer al vací,un simple trozo de tela enganchada a un hierro tenía sujeta a Nakuru a mas de 1000 metros de altura(no se kuanto mide la torre xD) .

Yue que se encontraba en Schock no le dio tiempo de reaccionar(k lento ¬¬) El vestido de Nakuru se rasgó totalmente y cayó al vacío, cerró los ojos fuertemente, era su fin

-Abre los ojos

Nakuru sintió que alguien la agarraba por la cintura, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró a Yue quien ahora la tenía entre sus brazos,la había logrado sujetar antes de caerse.Nakuru no dejaba de abrazarlo casi muere,pero andaba viva por él

-Eres una torpe lo sabías?-preguntaba el chico en su oído

Nakuru se moría de la vergüenza que torpe había sido, lentamente fue subiendo la cabeza para observar a Yue, sus miradas se volvieron a clavar, sus respiraciones  
se podían sentir estaban a escasos centímetros de sus bocas.

Ella deseó besarlo, se contuvo, que le pasaba? Antes de seguir pensando unos labios capturaron los de la chica, abrió los ojos sorprendida, sentía muchas cosas, más no sabía que hacer

Él estaba apunto de separarse y pedir perdón, pero para su sorpresa la chica puso sus manos alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, profundizando el beso, lo que antes era dulce ahora se volvía apasionado. Yue la atrajo más hacia él. Ella lo deseaba, él también la deseaba, se sentían tan bien en los brazos de ambos.

Nakuru sabía que con aquel que la estaba besando podría olvidar a Touya, sabía que su corazón sería de Yue, y sabía que los dos se amarían

Lentamente se fueron separando y Yue la atrajo más hacia si, la pretejería a toda costa, no permitiría que los recuerdos la azotaran más, se acercó a su oído y susurró unas palabras

-Te quiero pequeña.

-Hazme olvidar a Touya por favor-Decía mientras sollozaba-No te pido que me hagas feliz tan sólo hazme olvidarme de él.

-Lo prometo-Decía mientras la obligaba a mirarle-Como también te prometo que te haré feliz.

-Vamos a casa?

-Esta bien-Decía mientras la sujetaba por la cintura-Vamos a casa antes de que te vuelvas a caer

* * *

Fin capitulo 5 Snifff que triste no?pero que final pero todo no acaba aquiiiii alomejor para el proximo capitulo hago un pequeño lemon con sys o con eyt o con YueXNaku segun vuestra peticion,pero también vendran muchosss problemas JOJOJO

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Basileia Daudojiu**: Graciass,en parte el capitulo 4 te lo he dedicado a tí,sobre todo la parte de Eriol y Tomoyo muchas gracias por seguir mi finc, ajajaj eso de quedarse una con Eriol y la otra con Yue no es mala idea eh? jojojo, jejeje yo tambien odio a Touya y Kaho que se junten y dejen a los demás tanquilos, bueno besitos y cuidate que tengo que seguir estudiando xD

**sakura waters**: Gracias...sip cada vez voy poniendo más sobre las parejas eso es debido a que desde un principio no los puedo juntar, tienen que sufrir un poquito jujuju y lo que les queda aunque bueno la situación se va normalizando

**angel amatista** . Graciass opino lo mismo que tu, hacen falta mas fincs de estas parejas,me alegra de que te gusteee, espero que tengas razón y que no se quede sin lectores T.T pero de igual forma continuaria jijiji no me rindo tan fácil sabes?hasta pronto y graciass

**ADELANTO CAPITULO SIGUIENTE**

-En serio me amas de verdad?

-En tampoco tiempo si...

-Gracias

-De nada mi ángel

...

-Lo dices enserio?

-Si

-Por favor dame tiempo

-Esta bien Tomoyo

**Fin adelanto cap siguiente**


	6. Mi angel

Capitulo 6: Mi ángel  
Por: DaYan

OOOhhh ha pasado por lo menos 2 meses desde que no actualizo...¡Lo siento! he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes y para colmo se me rompió el ordenador donde tenía los capitulos y he tenido que usar un poquito la memoria para ver si me acordaba de algo...Otra cosa...GRACIASS A TODOSSS de 10 rr pasaron a ser 21no sabeís cuanto me alegro abajo los agradecimientos.

Parejas:  
SakuraxShaoran  
EriolxTomoyo  
TouyaxKaho  
YuexNakuru  
Yukito(a petición de vosotros ya que no se me ocurre)

(_---pensamientos---)  
_**Letra en negrita:Flash Backs y canciones  
**(---Cambio de escena---)

(n/a:)-notas de la autora

Luces cámaras y acción

* * *

**Flash Back Capitulo Anterior:  
**  
-Hazme olvidar a Touya por favor-Decía mientras sollozaba-No te pido que me hagas feliz tan sólo hazme olvidarme de él. 

-Lo prometo-Decía mientras la obligaba a mirarle-Como también te prometo que te haré feliz.

-Vamos a casa?

-Esta bien-Decía mientras la sujetaba por la cintura-Vamos a casa antes de que te vuelvas a caer

**Fin Flash Back Capitulo Anterior **

-Enserio?siempre pense que tu hermano era el más divertido...

-Que quieres decir con eso-Decía el chico parandola en seco-¿Me llamas antipático?

-Antes si-Decía la chica poniendose frente a él-Ya no...

La chica de cabellos café lo miraba profundamente a los ojos,la intimidaban era cierto,pero había algo en aquellos ojos grises que escondían un gran misterio,agarró las manos del chico,eran tán cálidas lentamente se puso de puntillas hasta quedar casi a la misma altura,lentamente se fue inclinando sobre él,y para su sorpresa la chica depositó un suave beso en la nariz del chico,quien sonrió.El chico la agarró de la pequeña cintura que encajaba a la perfección en sus brazos, y la levantó en peso.

-Yue por favor bajame

-No,cuando lleguemos

Andaron como unos veinte minutos más,hasta llegar a un gran edificio con una bonita recepción a la entrada,todas las miradas del edificio eran posada sobre ellos¡Que escena!la chica se aferraba fuerte mente para no caer y escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico que vergüenza estaba pasando.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo el chico depositándola en el suelo-Bueno hasta mañana

-Yue-Dijo la chica agarrandole el brazo-Quédate esta noche conmigo

_(---Y ahora que le digo...no es la primera mujer que me lo pide ...pero es Nakuru...es una niña adorable...distinta a las demás..y yo juré hacerla feliz y si la hago feliz quedándome aquí esta noche...Lo hare---) _

-Está bien

-Entra-Dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta y haciendo pasar a Yue

La joven trigueña lo hizo pasar al salón y lo sentó en los cómodos sillones de cuero negro,el chico contemplaba el piso de dos plantas,Tenía una bonita entrada con un pequeño banco al lado derecho se encontraba la cocina,era antigua pero tenía su encanto con un toque inglés,luego el salón,era enorme iba a dar a una pequeña terraza,al fondo había una bonita escalera de caracol,que conducía a las habitaciones

-Oye Nakuru tu...-No pudo terminar la frase algo estaba sobre él

Nakuru oyó un grito dejó el té a un lado y fue directo a la dirección del grito,cuando llegó no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada,Yue estaba en el suelo asustado y encima Spinel el Boxer(La primera raza que se me vino a la mente)de Nakuru y Eriol

-Spinel...baja-Sentenció la chica el perro obediente bajó de Yue y fue a donde su ama-Ya está no es un desconocido

El perro lo único que hizo fue ir a la terraza y meterse en la caseta

-¿Que era eso?-Preguntó asustado Yue

-Spinel,mi perro no me dirás que te asustastes no?-Decía guiñandole el ojo

-Claro que no-Decía molesto

-Que me ibas a preguntar antes?-Decía mientras traía el té

-Tu siempre estás aquí sola?-Dijo dandole un sorbo al té de melocotón

Nakuru dejó lentamente la taza en la mesita que había enfrente de los sillones,y se reclinó hacía atrás observando a Yue

-No,Eriol casi siempre está aquí conmigo,pero cuando se va siempre me quedo con Spinel-Decía alegremente-Yue...

El chico se extremeció al oír su nombre,miró hacia Nakuru lo miraba fijamente,esperando una respuesta,se veía hermosa todavía con el traje,que hace unas horas casi la mata,con el pelo suelto y enredado en sus dedos y sus ojos...Malditos ojos que le atraían tanto,se pasó la lengua por los labios lo que hizo que Yue se pusiera más nervioso y mirara para otro lado

-Dime-Logró articular al fin

-Yo te conté cosas que nunca conté a nadie,cosas que solo Eriol sabe,ahora te toca a tí

-Como dices?-Preguntó el chico abriendo los ojos ante tal pregunta

-Quiero que me cuentes a lo que temes¿por qué desconfías de la gente?Quiero saberlo todo dijo algo cohibida la castaña,sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba

-Está bien..todo sucedió hace apenas dos años

**Flash back contado por Yue **

Hace algunos años vivía solo,estaba preparandome para los exámenes finales,pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos

-TOC TOC

Tocaban en la puerta,me extrañé ya que nadie sabía donde vivía,fuí a abrir, para mi sorpresa me encontré con una chica de tez blanca con el pelo negro como la noche sus ojosplateados parecían querer desafíar a la mismísima Luna,consigo traía un pequeño libro que por lo que pude leer era de matemáticas.

-Yue?-Si ella me había parecido una Diosa,imagina su voz,dulce y tierna

-Nos conocemos?

-Bueno no y sí-Me decía sonrojada-Estoy en tu clase Me llamoAsukay bueno...no soy muy buena en las matemáticas y me han dicho que tu podrías ayudarme y...

-Y?Le pregunté,me resultaba cómico la forma en la que se sonrojaba cada vez que la miraba

-Y te seguí-Eso último lo dijo con la mirada al piso

Me enterneció y me sorprendió nadie se había molestado a tal cosa,la cogí suavemete de la muñeca y la invité a pasar y la senté en el sofá,estuvimos charlando de lo que entendía y no,parecía que nos conocíamos hace años,pero noté algo en ella,algo que me llamó mucho la atención,pero decidí no preguntar,los días pasaron así nos veíamos a menudo.

-Yue...-Decía mientras venía corriendo hacía a mi,todos nos observaban,saltó a mis brazos abranzándome-Que ocurre?

-Mira-me dijo mientras me daba una hoja,era su exámen había aprobado y con buena nota,miré a la chica que estaba al borde del llanto por la felicidad-Es todo gracias a tí

-No,también gracias a tí por poner empeño que te parece si te invito esta noche a cenar?

-Enserio?

-Claro-Alguien tenia la mirada puesta sobre Asuka, sabía que algo no andaba bien.(n/a:Ya se que la historia se parece a la de Nakuru pero esque luego aclaro unas cositas por que sino ahora sería mucho lío)

Eran lasocho y como acordámos,pasaría por ella a buscarla, y ahí estaba ella enfrente de su residencia de estudiante,con un vestido rojo que constrastaba con su pelo negro y ojos grises,me sonrió me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos hasta el restaurante después de comer de regreso a la residencia...

-Alejate de él-Le dije

Asuka puso una cara de confusión,pero en sus ojos había preocupacióny en la mía ...Rabia

-A que te refieres?

-A esto-le dije mientras le levantaba el vestido por la pierna y su muslo estaba todo lleno de magulladuras y golpes

-Ahh...no te preocupes-me dijo con nerviosismo en su voz-Me caí

-Y esto-le dije mientras le quitaba los guantes y sus muñecas estaban marcadas

-Yo...-no sabía ni lo que decirme..

-No tienesque decir nada,sólo alejáte de él

-Como si fuera tan fácil-Decía mientras salía corriendo, no la seguí,pensaba que hacía lo correcto pero me equivoqué,no la volví a ver más  
**Fin Flash Back contado por Yue **

-Y después que pasó?-Preguntó Nakuru todavía sorprendida

-Al día siguiente,salió en las noticias que Asuka,Mi Asuka la habían encontrado muerta a manos de quien la agredía,como pasó con mi madre,Por eso Nakuru no quiero que te acerques más a Ryo no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la historia por tercera vez

Nakuru se llevó una mano a la boca sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo¿No se daba cuenta?Casi pudo haber muerto en manos de Ryo al que todavía teme¿que haría?no quería que Yue volviera a sufrir,lentamente se fue acercando con miedo hasta abrazarlo a lo que él respondió,sus bocas se juntaron y algo saltó entre ellos...la pasión y lujuria

(A partir de aquí algo de lemon si alguien no les gusta no lo leaís)

Nakuru pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Yue,mientras que este las pasó por la cintura y se inclinó un poco hasta llegar a las largas y bonitas piernas de la chica,lentamente su puso en pie con ella y la levantó en brazos y subió por las escaleras con ella hasta una puerta que tenía grabada en letras plateadas con el borde en rojo su nombre.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él,la chica era besada y despojada de su vestido,mientras le quitaba la camisa a Yue y miraba su torso desnudo.Dios le había quitado el cielo pero le había dado el Universo(kiero decir k le kito a Touya y le dio a Yue).Sin saber como ambos estaban en la cama los dos desnudos sin nada encima.

-Yue...no te importa?

-A que te refieres?

-A que estoy sucia-Dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas-he sido tocada por otros hombres

-Shh todo quedó atrás ahora solo te tiene que importar nosotros,ademas no es tu culpa

-Pero...-la chica insistía en humillarse

-Calla-Sentenció Yue mientras la besaba-Nada de ''peros'' ahora eres mía

Lentamente separó las piernas de aquella hermosa mujer,que le producia miles de sensaciones,era tan fuerte y tan débil al mismo tiempo no sabía si protegerla o no,no se dieron cuenta cuando pasaron a ser uno solo entre besos y caricias y entre frases de amor,lentamente la chica amenazaba con entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo,lo último que oyó fueron susurros.

-Te amo mi ángel

(---En la mansión Daidouji---)

El teléfono sonaba constante mente,la amatista,que acababa llegar de las montañas con sus amigos hizo que dejara de sonar(lods ...pertenecen a la persona del telefono)

-Si?Dígame

-...

-Ah doctor¿ocurre algo?

-...

-¿QUE?No puede ser-Su voz se quebró en un río de lágrimas

* * *

CONTINUARÁ jijiiji que mala que soy os voy a dejar con la intriga de que le pasó a Tomoyo un tiempo hasta dentro de una semanita cosa asi. 

Agradecimientos:

Antes que nada,quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi finc, y por supuesto aquellos quienes se molestan escribiendo reviews en tan penoso finc,quiero darle las gracias unaspersonas que me han apoyado desde el principio:**Basileia, sakura waters,angel amatista,2miru y Princess Miyu,**

**Soledad de los ángeles:** Me alegro por que te guste, aunque me pareció algo cortito,si creo que un lemon entre la amatiste y el inglés sería interesante,perdon por actualizar tarde,espero que te guste,besos

**2Miru:** Antes que nada quiero agradecerte,por seguirme desde el primer capitulo de este finc malo,sip creo que es un malvado y un mal nacido y demás cosas que se te pase por la cabeza XDD si Yue la hará muy feliz,me alegro que te guste cuidate besos

**Sakura waters:** A ti también te tengo que agradecer que siguieras mi finc,no es muy bueno,pero hago lo que puedo,si hay que hacerlos sufrir ¿sino que gracia tiene?Ay que mala soy xDD me alegra que te agrade besos y cuidate

**angel amatista:** A tí como a Miru a Sakura a Miyu y Basileia tengo que agradecerte por seguirme desde el principio de esta historia,si tienes razón lo de Tomoyo y Eriol fue muy chiquito,pero ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes, si menos mal que Tomoyo se dió cuenta de que Eriol la quería sino,estamos perdidos xDD, si chica creo que muchas estamos de acuerdo con lo que dice Basileia,Touya es un...mejor me guardo la palabra no?xDD Gracias por entender que se me es difícil actualizar,mi horario tampoco es la maravilla del mundo ' que mal no?bueno chica cuidate mucho besos

Basileia Daudojiu: Creo que es a tí a la persona que más tengo que agradecer por su apoyo incondicional gracias por tus 2 reviews a ver el primero:

Siento mucho lo de la Universidad,no puedo sentir exactamente lo que sientes,pero siempre veo a mi hermana muy ocupada con trabajos de la Universidad,así que me imagino, a mi también me pareció lindo lo de Sakura y Shaoran a pesar de que todavía son muy inocentes los dos,Lamento lo del chico ese :s Todos son iguales..Jajajaja a mi también me está cayendo bien Touya xDD,Jajaja no tenía en mente lo de la muleta pero dije,vamos a poner a Yue de bueno xDDD si creo que nos tenemos que partir el pie para que venga un chico wapo como ese xDD Jajaja si lo de Tomoyo y Eriol me pareció de lo más lindo a pesar de que el capitulo fue cortito jijiji

Ahora el 2:

Gracias,si el chico es un Sol,Pobre Nakuru pero bueno ahora tiene a alguien que la va a proteger siempre :D(k m proteja a mi xDD) mi pregunta tambien es esa ¿que tendra Touya:S:S Si si la escuxa del vestido es más vieja...me voy a poner colgada de mi casa a ver si viene un chico como esos ayudarme Besos y espero que te guste el cpitulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

* * *


End file.
